The present invention relates to the domain of capturing a picture, especially with a mobile terminal associated with a camera or any advanced camera with processing means.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Furthermore, all embodiments are not necessarily intended to solve all or even any of the problems brought forward in this section.
For now, when one wants to share a moment with friends or its family, he often takes its camera and chooses to capture this moment by taking a picture of by taking a short film: the user needs to choose between these two actions as the technologies used for these types of actions are very different.
Nevertheless, this decision is irreversible.
Thus, there is a need to introduce more flexibility in the creation of media contents.